


野猫

by blue_orange



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_orange/pseuds/blue_orange
Summary: 哥哥和野猫的故事
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 9





	野猫

凑崎的动作说不上温柔，甚至可以说是有些粗暴；在南的惊呼下将其从副驾上一把揽到怀里，顺带着将对方的热裤很不绅士的拽了下来。

“哥哥，别…”

凑崎没给南解释的机会，捏着她挺翘的屁股硬生生的将她的双腿分开；微凉的夜风从腿间拂过，使南忍不住打了个冷颤，挺身去蹭凑崎，试图去获取热源。

“在派对上你就会这样子讨好别人吗？”

从凑崎的语气中听不出什么情感波动，似乎还有些漫不经心；但南清楚的很，这是凑崎在和她置气。

“我没有，”南细声细气的回答道，伸出双臂环上凑崎的脖颈——她知道凑崎很吃这套，“我只对哥哥这样。”

身上的小猫语气真挚无比，如果不是裸露的下身还在讨好似的蹭弄着她的手掌，凑崎差点就要被南打动了。

“只对我这样…”

凑崎的手掌仍然只停留在南的臀部上打圈，右手以一种有些扭曲的姿势去够了扔在了后座的外套，从口袋中翻出软踏踏的烟盒和打火机后又随意的将衣服丢在一旁。

南读不出凑崎这般举动是有什么意图，她歪着头，仍乖乖的趴在凑崎身上，像只好奇的猫咪目不转睛的看着凑崎点燃了一支烟，送入唇间，随后吐出。

飘渺的烟雾悬浮在南的眼前，使她有些看不清凑崎的脸。

“哥哥…”

音节被吞进了对方的唇齿之中；凑崎轻轻吸了口烟，渡入南的嘴中；突如其来的烟草味让小猫猝不及防，她被呛得一把推开了凑崎，连连躲闪，咳到眼角都染上红晕才品到薄荷味的回甘。

“南这样很不乖，”凑崎潦草的吸完剩余的烟，将没有燃尽的烟头丢出了车外，“要惩罚。”

“呜！”

凑崎的双手顺着摸胸下端的边缘探进去，南倒也十分配合的举起了双臂，让凑崎更加顺利的脱下她身上仅存的衣物，但这并不能讨好凑崎；蛮横地捏住南胸前早已挺立的两点时，凑崎如愿的听到了南浅浅的呻吟，像是小猫呼噜声，而这更加激起凑崎的施暴欲，使她变本加厉的扯着乳尖，害得南的呻吟变了个调，在小声呜咽中哆哆嗦嗦的湿了下身。

“南果然更喜欢我这样对你，是吗？”

凑崎将右手探入南的腿间，伸出中指剥开了湿淋淋的花瓣，从下至上依次碾过，最后停留在发烫的花核上，毫不留情的按压下去。

“不要…不行…”南小声啜泣着，但腰肢还是顺从本能的去追逐凑崎的手指寻乐；红肿的乳尖因她的起伏而一下一下地蹭着凑崎上身的白T，棉质布料轻微的粗糙感使她敏感的乳尖更加挺立，连乳晕都涨得发疼；在双重刺激下南近乎要攀上顶峰，但凑崎却突然抽出了手指，使南猝不及防的从山顶坠入谷底。

南几乎要生气了，或许她已经开始冲凑崎发脾气了；白花花的大腿仍因残留的情潮而颤栗，南狠狠地咬住了凑崎的锁骨，痛觉使对方倒吸一口冷气，这种反应另南很满意，但她不愿就此松口。

“啪”

凑崎张开五指，南雪白的臀部顿时留下了殷红的掌印，在夜风的吹拂下反而变得更烫；南委屈的哭了出来，眼泪流到唇边，顺着她的痣悬在下颚，最终落在凑崎的衣服上，吸入棉布中。

“南是小猫吗？”凑崎突然问道，手指顺着南仍在滴水的股间，慢悠悠地在尾骨处打圈，仿佛那里曾经真的生出过毛发乌亮的猫尾，会讨好的圈住她的小臂，用尾尖拍打她的手掌，在她的轻抚下变得乖顺。

“是哥哥一个人的小猫。”南用毛茸茸的头顶去蹭凑崎的肩窝，让她恍惚间有了南真的长出一双猫耳的错觉。

“没错，”凑崎咬住南水润的唇瓣，对她的回答感到满意，“南只是我一个人的小猫。”

“现在，主人要给诚实的小猫奖励。”


End file.
